


I Miss You

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Inspired by Music, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-15
Updated: 2006-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a moment where they miss someone else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt by [](http://sean-anam.livejournal.com/profile)[**sean_anam**](http://sean-anam.livejournal.com/)   wherein I took a song, _I Miss You_ , and wrote ficlets based on different versions of the song.  Included here are versions by Bjork, Blink-182 and Incubus.  [](http://rowanceleste.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rowanceleste.livejournal.com/)**rowanceleste**    did a fabulous job betaing this, and you can really blame her for one vignette. I'll let you all try and guess which one.

_Where you can always find me…_

Buried deep in a bottle of tequila, he’s still around, haunting you.  He hasn’t left since graduation, and you’re not sure what it will take to wipe the image of his body, flat against that car out of your head.

Clearly, the booze hasn’t worked for you.  Every night, your drunken mind still remembers him—the hurt expression when he was four and you wouldn’t let him play with you, getting him drunk when he was ten and the grimace on his face when you gave him that nickname.  The tequila was supposed to erase the thoughts of him from your mind, but tortured soul that you are; he only comes back more often now.

Unable to shake him from your mind, you let the tequila take over your brain, and wish he would leave you alone.  You don’t want to miss him anymore, but he keeps sticking around to taunt you.  You hate that missing him won’t bring him back.

~*~

_You do something to me that I can’t explain.  Would I be out of line if I said I miss you…_

You shouldn’t miss her this much after a few hours.  There is really no explanation why you mind is going back to her, but then again, you’ve been deprived of video games and music for the next forty-five hours. 

Already assessing your fellow prisoners, missing her seems like a better way to spend the weekend than attempts to engage them in conversation. 

Just before you “went inside” she had to tell you about her plans with the sisters of Zeta Theta Beta.  That image was really going to drive you crazy this weekend.  Veronica in a floral dress and putting on her best impression of vapid was something you _wanted_ to see.

It still amazed you, you realized, that she had taken a hold of your heart so quickly.  It had only been three months and you were completely pussy-whipped.  The guards may have taken your wallet and phone that had pictures of her, but you don’t even need to close your eyes to see her in perfect detail.

Slinking back against the wall, you imagined the two of you cuddling on the couch, watching a Clint Eastwood marathon.  It didn’t stop you from missing her, but it proved that even prison couldn’t take away your memories.  Picturing watching Clint Eastwood with your girl seemed like a good way to occupy you brain until you all won this experiment.

~*~

_I remember but it hasn’t happened yet…_

He tells you plenty of stories about her.  It’s all he really does most days, reminiscing on days when he was the King of Neptune, and she was Queen, like in the story of _Narnia_ he told you about, only there were two siblings instead of four.

You wonder what it would be like to meet her, your namesake.  You have this picture of her in a beige dress from that Homecoming he talks about all the time, and this bubbly personality that would want to spoil you with trips to the best stops in town.  He never tells you about the bad stories, but you look at those anyway when he’s off at work. 

Keeping secrets from him reminds you of her, you think.  From what you know, she was good at keeping them, and really you should be scared that you can lie like her, because it might be the kiss of death of you. 

Of course, you never stop dreaming about the day you meet her.  She’ll be perfect, like all of the stories he’s told you, and you’ll love her, not because you’re supposed to, but because she’ll be fabulous and everything you want in an aunt.  Looking at the lone picture with her in it—the one from Homecoming—you wish that time travel were possible just to get a glimpse of her.

The older you get, the fewer stories you hear about her.  Not letting on that you noticed the change, you still ask about Neptune and the other two people in the remaining photograph.  He glosses over their story, because it’s shared and missing him.  Instead, he just talks about long walks on the beach and drinking games and a limo.  It sounds so perfect, and it’s all you have at this point, but you still want more.

You miss her, and you never even met her.


End file.
